La llamada
by locaxlamusicayamor
Summary: un te extraño por teléfono


La llamada

(N/a: lo que está escrito entre paréntesis son acotaciones o una explicación).

Kyoko había llegado a su departamento después de a ver trabajado todo el dia en dramas, ella fue al baño para tomar una ducha cuando termino se colocó ropa interior y una camisa, después fue a la cocina a preparar algo de comer, término de comer fue esta la cama la abrió para acomodase para leer los guiones para el dia siguiente cuando de repente sintió su celular sonar. Ella lo busco en la mesa de luz que estaba conectado a su cargador lo desconecto para contestar, vio el nombre en registro de llamada y sonrió con amor, latió su corazón con fuerza ya que lo extrañaba desde que se fue hacer la película.

En otro lugar en la mañana estaba Ren trabajando en una película en el extranjero, donde él era antagonista donde torturaba a la pobre familia para obtener una cuenta que tenía la familia y le pasaran el dinero a una cuenta en el extranjero (N/A: es igual a la película celular que es actor el que hace del capitán américa). El director de la película después de haber explicado la película los actores se presentaron y empezaron actuar con sus roles después de haber pasado el mediodía, él director les dijo a los actores que se tomaran 2 hs. para comer y descansar, después cámbiense para la siguiente escena. En ese momento Ren se fue a su camerino acompañado por Yashiro que lo torturaba que sino comía su almuerzo llamaría Kyoko para que lo regañará por saltearse la comida. El caminaba hacia su camerino pensando en Kyoko que hacía más 48hs que no la veía, la extrañaba sus labios, sus sonrisas, sus reclamos sobre su alimentación, sus comidas caseras y otras cosas.

Cuando llegan Ren y Yashiro se sentaron a almorzar. Ren mientras comía le pregunto a Yashiro como estaba con a relación con Kanae. Yashiro se ahoga con la comida y empieza a toser tomo un sobo de agua para aliviarse y le dijo:-Donde sacaba esa idea que estoy interesado en Kanae-. Ren le dijo:- Quería ver tu cara pero se nota que te gusta jaja-. Yashiro se sonroja por el comentario pero tenía razón le gustaba y había a veces pensaba en invitarla a salir después ellos siguieron comiendo hasta que terminaron aún quedaba una hora asique Ren le dijo a su manager si lo dejaba solo para descansar y para llamar a Kyoko y no quería que lo molestara o le iba a decirle al presidente de su secretito, Yashiro entendió la amenaza y lo dejo solo en el camerino, él tomó su celular y la llamo.

Mientras esperaba sonríe con ansia de escuchar su voz cuando en a otra línea Kyoko dijo: Hola Corn te extraño Amor ¿has comido? Con tono preocupante.

Él le respondió:-yo también te extraño cariño y si he comido el almuerzo en este momento ahora estoy descansando me queda 1 hora, quería escuchar tu voz ¿y cómo estuvo tu mañana y que estás haciendo ahora cariño?-

Kyoko estaba feliz que le preguntara y le contestó:- bueno empecé un nuevo drama donde conocí a los actores (entre risitas)-.

Ren con un poco de celos trato de no pensar y pregunto:-¿Que estás haciendo cariño?-.

Kyoko con una risita le dijo (dejándolo a lado los libretos y con una voz más seductora):- estoy en la cama leyendo los guiones y no sabes lo mucho que te extraño-.

Ren (se pasó la lengua por los labios sabiendo que clase de juegos es):-mmm también te extraño cariño y ¿Qué tienes puesto en este momento? (con voz seductora).

Kyoko (con risita juguetona):- mmm ¿qué será lo que tengo puesto? será una tanga que tanto te gusta y un sostén casi trasparente con encaje del mismo conjunto (de manera seductora).

Ren gruño en el teléfono, él se sentía algo excitado y le dijo: sabes lo que te haría primero si tuviera allí (con voz sexy).

Kyoko le dijo (con voz sexy y picardía) mmm sí creo que empezarías besando mi cuello.

Ren: mmm estas en lo correcto iría bajando hacia el sostén y torturaría tu pezón con mi boca.

Kyoko al otro lado de la línea ella estaba acariciando el cuello y fue bajando hasta su pecho como había dicho Ren al hacer eso, ella libero un gemido –ahh-(voz entre cortadas) – ¿Qué más harías?

Ren cuando escucho su gemido deseo estar en su recamara con ella y respondió -seguiría besando y dando pequeños mordisco en todo tu vientre hasta llegar a la tanga y tocarte por arriba hasta que estés húmeda, después sacarte la tanga y penetrarte con mis dedos tomar tu clítoris para acariciarlo-(se desabrocho el cinto abrió su pantalón y se lo bajo).

Kyoko estaba escuchando lo que le haría fue haciendo, ella gemía-ahh smmm- y arqueaba la espalda imaginado que estaba allí con él, ella a largo el brazo para abrir el cajón de la mesita de luz para sacar un vibrador que Ren había regalado a ella.

Ren solo sentía como Kyoko gemía, él tomo su miembro duro y erguido, empezó a masajearlo de arriba abajo y (voz entre cortada) dijo: -y ahora entraría hamm ah-.

En el otro lado Kyoko empezó a penetrase con el juguete- ahh Corn te quiero ahh ohm te extraño mucho ahh-.

Ren le dijo- yo te amo Kyoko y te extraño (liberando un gemido) ahh.

Entre gemidos que escuchaban solamente los amantes, Kyoko le dijo –me estoy por venirme (voz entre cortada) al igual que Ren, ellos se acariciaron más rápido hasta la liberación de su amor.

Entre la voz entrecortado Kyoko le pregunta -¿Cuándo regresas?-.

Ren le dijo-si todo va bien regresaré en 2 dias para que esta fantasía que tuvimos se haga realidad (con risita y muy seductora).

Kyoko:-mm bueno te estaré esperando y espero que medes tu mejor esfuerzo cariño de complacerme (seductoramente).

Ren:-te lo prometo va ser rudo y placentero-(con un risita coqueta y sexy).

Después sintió que alguien había tocado la puerta, cuando sintió la voz de Yashiro que le decía- Ren te necesitan que estés ya cambiado para que los maquilladores puedan maquillarte, Ren le dijo-ok-.

Tomo su celular para despedirse de Kyoko al igual que Kyoko, limpio el lugar y se cambió para la siguiente escena. Cuando lo estaban maquillando estaba pensando en que iba hacer para sorprender a ella para cuando regresara.


End file.
